


Are You Sure This Isn't A Dream?

by Truealphasbeta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audition Process, Celebration Drink, Cute Hoechlin, Cute Nervous Habits, F/M, First Kiss, Nervous OC, Partying, Silly Dylan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truealphasbeta/pseuds/Truealphasbeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet Reed is an aspiring actress who moved to the states to further her career and when she lands a part in the hit show Teen Wolf she just knows her life is not going to be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there if you're wondering what Violet looks like you can check here.  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/83e945095c6302c558c579e7a2a9dbd3/tumblr_n1ikz7AlcK1trafy4o1_400.jpg

‘I don’t know why I’m doing this’ Violet Reed thought to herself as sat in a room with what seemed like 3000 women waiting to audition for the new main character in MTV's Teen Wolf . She had done a couple of commercials and stage performances but she was completely stunned when she heard that her agent, Viv had gotten her an audition. There wasn't much information on the character just that they were looking for red haired actresses under thirty. Her hair fell in front of her eyes as she looked at the piece of paper she was given when she arrived.

‘I mean they’re not going to pick me’ this thought didn’t have time to settle as she heard a man’s voice all out across the room.

“Violet Reed”

She stood up and walked towards the man who was stood in a doorway leading to the audition room. She started to feel really nervous and at one point she thought she was going to be sick. 

She stood in front of a table and sat behind it were the producer Jeff Davis and a couple of other people form the show.

“Ok, Miss Reed if you would kindly read from the paper you were given and Tom here will play the other part” Jeff said.

“Ok” She replied, looking down at the paper. She had memorised it so she looked at Tom "So basically you're trying to tell me that werewolves are real?."

"Yes" Tom answers.

"That the thing that attacked we was a werewolf". She continues.

"His name is Scott" Tom said.

"And that since Scott has bitten me that would make me a werewolf too?" She asks.

"Yes" Tom answers.

"Not very talkative are you?" She asks and when there is no reply she sighs "I need a drink"

“Thank you, Miss Reed” Stephen said and she was shown the way out.

******************

Two Weeks Later

Violet was once again in her agents office. Viv had been her agent since she came to the states and they had become quite friendly with eachother. They were going through some possible jobs when the phone rang.

“Hello” Viv said as she answered the phone. There was a moment of silence followed by “Ok, I will let her know” and she put down the phone. “You got a call back” She said cheerfully.

Violet didn’t know wether to scream or pass out. She was so sure that she was never gonna get anywhere with this. All she could manage to say was “When?”

“Next Monday at 1.30 same place as before” Viv answered.

“My cars in the shop til next wednesday” Violet said sadly.

““I’ll get you a car til yours is ready” Viv asked with a smile which Violet returned. 

“Thank you” Violet said cheerfully, a large grin spread across her face.

“Now get out before I change my mind” Viv said with a grin just as big.

“Yes sir” Violet stood and saluted. They both laughed as she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning.

She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she looked over at it, 10 am. She was having such a wonderful dream and was almost sad to get up but then she remembered what she was doing today.

“Ahhhhhh” She said as she climbed out of bed.

She went into the bathroom and started the shower running. She turned on the little battery powered radio she had on the systern on the toilet. ‘One wild night’ by Bon Jovi echoed throughout the room.

“I love this song” She said as she stripped down and got in the shower. Ten minutes later she climbed out and dried off. She spent the next hour deciding what to wear before mentally kicking herself. “Come on this is not you” She settled on a pair of jeans and a white thin strapped top which she covered with a charcoal coloured shirt. She managed to eat breakfast despite the nerves building in her stomach.

She was ready and in the car at about 12. The drive took almost an hour but she got there with thirty minutes to spare. She parked in a empty space outside the building and paid for 3 hours parking as she didn’t know how long she’ll be. She took a deep breath before walking into the building. 

Violet was once again sat in a room with other women but this time there weren’t that many. Yet again she was given some words to read and she was memorizing them.

“Violet Reed” A mans voice called.

As she entered the room she saw Jeff and the other man from before sat behind a table again but this time there was a third man who had his head on it.

“Hello again, Miss Reed” Jeff said.

The man who had his head on table looked up. It was Dylan O'Brien. A smile crossed his face.

“Ok. Today you will be working with Dylan so we can get a look at how you interact with Stiles” Jeff said as Dylan got up from behind the table and joined her.

"Hi I'm Dylan" He said offering her his hand to shake.

"Violet" She replied shaking his hand with a small smile on her face.

“When you’re ready” Jeff said.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I'm was looking for you" Dylan answers.

"Why?" She asks.

"I need your help" Dylan answers.

"With what?" She asks.

"You're a girl right?" Dylan asks.

"I was last time i checked" She answers.

"If i grew a mustache would it make me more attractive to girls?" Dylan asks.

"What?" She asks with a puzzled look.

The sound of applause brought the two back to reality.

“Very good” Jeff said as he stopped applauding. “I have to say you handled that wonderfully”

Violet smiled and chewed her bottom lip. She looked at Dylan and saw that he noticed.

Dylan leaned over “Don’t be nervous. I don’t bite” He smiled.

After a few minutes of talking with the three guys Violet finally left the room. She never felt so nervous in her entire life. She just wanted to get home and call Viv to tell her how it went. When she got home she kicked off her shoes and lazily fell on the couch. She reached for her phone and dialed.

“How did it go?” Viv asked as soon as she picked up. She had caller i.d on all her clients.

“Amazing” Violet said with a giddy tone. “Guess who I got to meet?”

“Who” Viv asked.

“Dylan O'Brien” Violet answered the giddiness in her voice heightened.

“Oh my god” Viv replied just as giddy as Violet was. “I’m coming over” With that she hung up the phone.

Twenty minutes later she was sat on her couch talking to Viv.

“So what was he like?” Viv asked.

“He was really nice” Violet said “And even more attractive in person”

“I’m jealous” Viv said pouting a little.

“And I had to do a bit with him for the call back” Violet said. “Jeff said that I handled Stiles well”

“That’s good” Viv said with a smile.

“The truth is I felt nervous the entire time” Violet said with a smile.

“And if you get the part you can introduce us” Viv said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Viv stayed for half an hour before she realized she had an appointment which left Violet alone with her thoughts, which if she dwelled on would make her lose herself in them. She called her dad as she did everyday but didn’t mention anything about the auditions and after that the day went relatively normal.


End file.
